Watashi ni Kidzuku
by Yaoimelody
Summary: "Notice Me". Slight AU. NoticeMeShipping. Mentioned pre-LavaShipping. Lloyd finds himself the mockery for the ninjas, but what if he fell from being hung up onto the sign in the first episode? And Kai was kind enough to see if he was alright?


He knew he wasn't the most menacing person or thing out there, but Lloyd wondered if that was how he'd always be seen. Subconsciously, he could see that no one really cared about him. Or, more so, cared to notice that he was in constant struggle with himself. That was probably because no one expected that of a boy of ten. It sounded about right to him.

Out of need to prove his worth, the blond decided on making an appearance in the nearby village. He was aimlessly wandering anyways, recently getting officially booted from his boarding school. It was easily spreading suddenly that it was actually Lord Garmadon entering the area, probably because of how his hood seemed like a helmet in the shadows. It startled the boy a bit from hearing the menacing chuckle of his parental, but he continued on his way regardless.

He finally got to where he would be visibly seen now. Quickly figuring how to announce it was honestly not who they figured it to be, "It is I! Lloyd Garmadon!" To make sure people could hear him, he hopped up onto the edge of the water fountain, and "I demand all the candy in town… Or else!"

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed the disappointment of the ninjas' faces at realizing this was merely the son of the dark lord. 'I'll show them!' Huffed the boy in his mind. Then as the adults and teenage ninjas approached, Lloyd felt quite nervous and shrunk back a bit. "Uh… Give me your candy, or I'll release the Serpentine on you!" The chorus of sneers and boos made him quaver lightly, but he still pulled out a plastic container. He removed the lid, and many fake snakes flew on out.

Still nothing good came about this, and the start of squishy food items came his way. Lloyd made a face, and threw the lid to the container angrily, "I asked for candy, not vegetables! I hate vegetables!" It was annoying how this was happening to him every time, but that was how it went. He practically asked for, the way he acted around populations… Then a sudden hoard of fruits and veggies hit him and nearly knocked him back.

After a few moments the ninja came up towards him and in panic he began trying to beat the cylinder upon the blue ninjas head. It didn't work, and he began to protest as the boys began to walk him away and to somewhere else in town.

Then they somehow got him up and attached by the coat onto a sign. Lloyd gulped silently, but still complained and tried to get them to have him come back down, this was scaring him. Just as he feared, his jacket slipped over his head, and the blond fell down onto the dirty ground. Weakly, he got up and brushed the dust off of his pained chest that was now only covered by a pure white shirt. Before the startled ninjas could apologize for harming him inadvertently, the child rushed off in an awkward limp.

Kai looked up just as the black jacket fluttered down and onto the ground, causing him to feel a need to apologize. It wasn't like the teenager to actually hurt someone who wasn't actually really doing anything, and it made the fact that this was meant to be a prank… Horrible. Sprinting after picking up the pullover hoodie, the brunet ignored the calls from his friends. This was probably from taking care of people all his life, and instincts were eagerly kicking in.

Lloyd paused after the pain in his ankle was complaining too much… Finding a nice stone to rest on before he went any farther, the light blond tried flexing the more injured leg. Nearly sobbing, he stopped and let it lay out like it was actually on something soft to help the healing process. Cracking on stones and twigs on the path caused his head to shoot up, finding it was merely Kai with his jacket. Grinding his teeth nervously, the younger tilted his head slightly.

It was silent between the two boys, but someone had to say something… Finally the brunet sat down next to him on the space that was left on the large rock. "Hey, are…" This was odd to ask someone you barely knew, except that he was important for some undisclosed reason, "…You okay, Lloyd?"

The opposite male grew surprised his name was even mentioned, but then again, who didn't know what he was called… Smiling lightly for a reason he could comprehend, "Yeah, I'm good."

"Really?" Questioned the taller, ready to help at any point in time.

"Mhm, don't worry about me…?" Lloyd should feel bad he didn't even know his so-called enemy's name in the first place. It would probably be a strong and attractive name, just like- 'No, stop thinking that!' He commanded his mind, and ended up wishing he could openly drool…

The brunet smiled, despite himself, "Kai." He didn't understand why the other was blushing so much, but that was probably because of the pain, wherever it was… It seemed to be in the leg, since the child refused to budge the chubby appendage at all. It was tempting to just request to know where, but they weren't even meant to be talking this much, if at all.

At last the other ninjas showed up to see what was going on, and quickly Kai sighed in defeat and handed over the jacket. It was very warm out at the moment, but the blond shrugged it on anyways. It was probably a safety blanket equivalent for the younger.

Cole seemed to come up the closest, looking worriedly back and forth, "You okay?"

Though that was more for Kai, causing Lloyd to snap out of his daydream of him and Kai actually pursuing anything, hopefully more than a friendship. Jealously noticing the two ninjas had locked eyes now, he huffed regardless, "Yeah, I'm fine. You know? Because I fell…" Only Zane looked at him with an awkward face that told he felt bad for the young boy, and Jay clearly wasn't in the mood for this.

At last the fire ninjas turned back to his new little friend, but found him nowhere it sight. Shrugging to himself in defeat, Kai got up and smiled slowly at his friends. They began to leave; unaware of what else would happen later that day.

Lloyd found himself easily distracted from the sharp pains going through his harmed ankle. It had a lot to do with Kai, he figured. Even when the crush died when he found Bradley, the memories of how the feelings made him braver never did.


End file.
